Elsword Specials: Happy Holidays!
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: Insanely random, funny and weird XD I wonder... Can the readers handle the randomness? Owo?
1. Merry Christmas!

**Me: XD ALL THE CRACK PAIRINGS YOU'VE BEEN ASKING FOR  
RAVENS ARM X AISHA ( SERIOUSLY IS THIS THE MANHWA PAIRING? XD more info on demon hunting academy )  
ELSWORD X HIS SWORD  
CHUNG X PIKACHU  
EVE X NASOD KING  
RAVEN X RENA(well that's not really crack, but this fits with the story XD)**

**But**

**RENA X AIR **

**Still hating Raven x Eve .w. *just came back from hunting* *polishes my bloody chainsaw* continue reading Readers :D **

**RAVEN RECKLESS FIST  
ELSWORD RUNE SLAYER  
AISHA ELEMENTAL MASTER  
**

**RENA WIND SNEAKER  
CHUNG DEADLY CHASER **

**EVE CODE EMPRESS**

**. . . . .**

"Aisha! Please help me with the presents!" Rena cheered happily as she wrapped presents in red and green wrapping paper.

Aisha walked to the Christmas tree, crouched down to Rena's height, and helped her with the presents. "Who's this for?" It was orange nail polish, "Is this for Eve?" It obviously wasn't Aisha's otherwise Rena wouldn't have asked her to help her wrap presents.

"It's for Raven." Rena smiled, (AND THAT IS HOW RF HAS ORANGE NAILS XD)

"Uhhhh… Okay. Don't see why Raven would need orange nail polish bu-"

"Did someone say orange nail polish?" Raven fell from the ceiling air vent.

"Raven? Were you getting a sneak peek on your presents?" Aisha huffed.

"I wasn't the only one there's also-"

Elsword and Chung came falling in and fell onto Raven.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"You should stop raging so much, your hair is already becoming so white Raven." Elsword rolled off laughing. "And you're only in your twenties."

Raven grabbed the red head and punted him across the room. Aisha burst into laughter at the site of half of Elsword's body stuck into the wall.

"ELSWORD!" Eve shrieked. There was a sharp echo of a slap heard across the house.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! EVE!" He whined.

Eve came out of the kitchen patting her hands together. The phone began to ring. She walked towards it and picked it up and put it on loud speaker. "Hello?"

"Eve, baby, how ya doin?"

"Is this nasod king?"

"Oh you still recognize me!" It sounded like he was crying tears of joy.

"I'm going to hang up now so-"

"WAIT! Honey don't be like that! I wanted you to come over for Christmas!"

"But I thought I was a traitor."

"Who cares? It's Christmas, and we all miss you! All of our 7329503230 children miss you!"

Everyone was wide eyed. Eve blushed, "remember we do not reproduce as you humans do. Sort of…"

She looked away and coughed, "Very well… Sweetie." She quickly hung up and walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Well that was interesting." Chung blinked.

"WAIT! WHO WAS THAT? WHO'S IN LOVE WITH EVE!? WHO DID SHE HAVE CHILDREN WITH?! I WILL MURDER HIM!" Elsword raged, his dangling legs kicking around rapidly.

"Should someone help him out?" Chung asked.

"Nah, just let him be." Aisha and Raven said in chorus.

Just then out of nowhere, rose petals began to flutter around. A door opened and a Pikachu appeared. It walked in with epic slow motion. And Chung walked towards it. (like that gangnam style scene on the subway)

"Pikachu…" Chung's eyes sparkled.

"Pika- pi." Pikachu inched closer. Light's gleamed to hide everyone else from view. Both of their eyes sparkled as they gazed at each other.

"HELLO~! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Not a sound was heard from the rest of the Elgang. "Pikachu…" Rose petals kept fluttering. Chung crouched to Pikachu's height, Pikachu stood on his/her legs and they both held hands. Walking out of the room on a rainbow.

The rose petals were gone and the sparkling stopped. Everyone blinked. "What the HELL just happened? O_o?" Rena asked.

"I thought it was very unholy for and elf to swear." Aisha said.

"Screw the Elf rules, I'm human now :P"

"…okay…"

"Rena come here." Raven motioned with his hand.

Aisha stood up, "Better check on those Christmas cookies." And walked towards the kitchen , going through the second door.

Rena walked to Raven. He was under the one of the kitchen entrances. "Ha Ha! You're under the mistletoe!" He chuckled. He grabbed Rena with his Human hand and pulled her in for a kiss, but suddenly his nasod arm grabbed Aisha and made Raven part his lips from Rena's and onto Aisha's! A tray clattered to the floor. Both girls were wide eyed.

Rena slapped Aisha, Aisha slapped Rena, and they both slapped Raven together.

"YOU PERVERT!" Rena stomped away.

Aisha was left speechless and fainted.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THE ARM HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN!" Raven brushed his cheeks.

Elsword was too busy to see the whole thing. He was busy talking.

"You know. You're the only one who understands me. You're the only one that listens. You're the only one that cares about me!" He sobbed. "I LOVE YOU SWORD!" And hugged his sword close with hearts all around.

"WAIT RENA! WAIT UP!" Raven tried to chase Rena, but his arm was pulling him towards Aisha who was now running in another direction. "STUPID ARM STOP!"

_"It's your fault for choosing the path of the Reckless Fist Raven! Now I AM in CONTROL of YOU!" _

"But I'm in love with Rena!"

"I'd rather date AIR than YOU, YOU JACK-" Rena shouted from the staircase.

_"You heard the lady it's my time for MY romance now!" _

"SHUT UP ARM! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Raven punched the wall as hard as he could.

"Ow…" Both he and his arm said.

_"AISHA! I JUST WANT TO FLIP YOUR SKIRT SO BADLY!" _Raven's arm caught sight of Aisha and started dragging Raven around the house like a rabid dog on a leash. It followed Aisha everywhere with hearts all around it.

"RAVEN GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Aisha kept running away. The rest of Christmas Eve was spent chasing each other. Aisha was left sleeping in a closet hiding from Raven, well… HIS ARM.

_The next morning… _

Raven screamed, "MYYYYY ARRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM!" He found his nasod arm clean off. Rena had an evil glimmer in her eyes and giggled darkly.

_ Meanwhile…_

_"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" _Raven's arm thrashed around in a box wildly.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered.

"DO we even have the christmas food ready?" Raven sighed, crying over his lost arm.

"Well since I WAS too busy hiding from your arm I couldn't make it." Aisha sighed.

"I was busy doing something else…" Rena giggled.

"Where's chung?" Aisha asked looking around.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Pika pi!" Pikachu ran, calling for Chung to follow.

Chung followed, but it wasn't CHUNG. It was a POKEMON. "Chung chung!" He followed.

"Hey Pikachu there you are!" Ash came running in. "Who's your new friend?"

"Chung chung!"

"Pika pi!"

Brock came running in, "Ash! Did you find Pikachu?"

"Yeah, looks like he made a new friend!"

Misty ran towards them, "It looks like some sort of evolved Pikachu!"

Ash got his poke dex out, but it was blank. "Oh wow! An unknown pokemon!"

_**Back at the Elgang's house…**_

"Welp, Let's go for Pizza girls!" Raven sighed, "Where's my arm?"

Aisha, Raven and Rena walked out of the house and went for pizza.

"HELLO? GUYS?" Elsword yelled, "ANYONE OUT THERE?"

**Raven: Cheryl O_o what the heck goes on in your mind? **

** Elsword: O_O why you leave me hanging? LITERALLY IN A WALL? D: **

** Chung: …I have no comment for this. **

** Rena: Wha- O_O**

** Eve: …What chung said**

** Aisha: huh? O_O**

** Me: *thinking of polar bears rolling around in the snow* :D…**

** So was this too random for some readers? XD**

** Today I am loonier than usual :3 **


	2. Happy Valentines Day!

**Me: Hey everyone im back! I just haven't had much time to write much so sorry to keep you guys waiting T.T **

**Raven: get on with it **

**Me: meanie D:**

**Me: I realized im being stalked by some of my readers QwQ Some even threatened me QwQ **

**Fan: IF YOU DON'T START UPDATING RIGHT NOW I WILL MURDER THIS COOKIE IN FRONT OF YOU! *-* **

**Me: NOOOOO DX not the cookies!**

**. . . . .**

**This is me :D **

**Me: *In shining knight armor with a giant and an epic background and dramatic music* *pulls helmet face cover down* *pulls pencil out* FOR THE READERS! *charges and attacks writers block and gets drowned* **

"Hey! Has anyone seen Chung?" Aisha looked around the room.

"I dunno. I haven't seen him since Christmas." Rena sighed as she swatted at arielinna, who was flying around, playfully.

"Really?" Aisha had a look of disappointment to her face, she he a heart shaped card to her chest and hugged it.

"oooooohhh~ Whatcha got there?" Rena popped out from behind her back.

"Gyah, Rena! It's nothing!" Aisha blushed.

There was a thump. Thump. And finally a loud bang and crash sound. It was Raven's Nasod Core! Otherwise known as the human traits of Raven's arms stored into the core. Raven was tired of his arm taking advantage of him. Raven would always find himself either in the kitchen covered in chocolate stains, or in Aisha's bed… And sometimes they were… Well no one like to talk about it. Ohohoho.

"Aisha do u have something for me~!?" The core shouted and grabbed the letter with its spikes.

"N-no, it's not for you Core!" Aisha blushed trying to get it back from him.

When suddenly.

Angels began to sing, the doors to the house opened with a bright flashing light as two pikachus entered the room.

"Pika-pi."

"Hang on… CHUNG?" Aisha grabbed one of the pikatchus and lifted it into the air. "Is that you? What happened to you?" she panicked.

"It turns out Pikachu is my brother isn't that great!?"

Eve walked into the room, "AHA! I have always noticed something familiar about you after watching what you humans refer to as television or TV."

"Is that the show you've been addicted to Eve? Pokemon? I thought you were watching the tech channel or something, hogging the tv like that…." Raven rubbed his head as he walked downstairs from his room.

"Oh I do watch that a lot." Eve blushed and had a seductive look to her eyes. "Those handsome ipod touch 5's and Samsung galaxies…" She said dreamily.

Everyone stared at her. Blinked. And changed the subject.

"So today's valentine's day!" Rena said. "I have no one to give any to so I'm out." She smiled and glared at Raven.

"It was my arm." He whined trying to follow after her.

"No excuses, according to professor Cheryl, you chose to be a Reckless Fist, and a Reckless Fist is supposed to date the Void Princess."

"Who?" Raven looked angered.

Rena held up an article to his face, _Void princess chose to be a vampire so age no longer matters and dating Raven would not be a problem. According to the manhwa, it seems that Raven's arm has a strange desire to grab Aisha, thus, if Raven chooses to become a Reckless fist, his arm would be in control and he would have no choice but to fall for Aisha. _**( XD….) **

"What kind of looney wrote this?" Raven snatched it. "I'm going hunting." He grabbed an ax and headed for the d-

"WHO THE HELL IS NARRATING THIS?!" Elsword looked around, "I KEEP HEARING THIS VOICE TELLING EVERYTHING WE ARE DOING!"

Elswor-

"STOP NARRATING!"

"_NO!" _

"WHOEVER YOU ARE I WILL MURDER YOU!" He said with- "SHUDDUP! STOP NARRATING!"

"_It's my job to stalk you people so deal with it!" _

"Just deal with it Elsword." Rena sigh-, "Okay, I'll admit, that IS kind of annoying."

"Who cares, what are we going to do with Chung?" Aisha looked worried.

There was a bright flash of light. And out from the light came an elderly woman. "If you want to break the curse on Chung, you must travel to the world of unicornlandia and there, Chung must kiss his true love under the barney statue. Only then, will his true form be decided."

"uhhh… Who are you?" Aisha looked at the old lady.

"The narrator sent me."

"Ahhh…" Aisha nodded.

"There's seriously a unicornlandia?"

"Yes, the new male character come from unicornlandia (LIES) , and he will be the one to restore the boy girl ratio, which ara han had so rudely and abruptly destroyed."

"HEY!" Ara han quickly came in and was snatched away by a giant nyan cat.

Everyone stared, "Why is life so confusing?" Rena shook her head. (cause im here o w o)

"Off to Unicornlandia!" Aisha grabbed her staff. She grabbed the two Pikachu's and teleported everyone to Unicornlandia.

"HEY HEY HEY! Why did WE have to come?" Elsword complained. "I was going on a date!"

"Really? With who." Eve looked at him.

"Uhhhh…" Elsword quickly hid his sword that was now in a dress behind his back. "My mom…" He gave a goofy grin, _"Why THE HELL did I just say that?!"_

Everyone stared, "Nice."

The gang quickly found the barney statue. Aisha looked at Pikachu Chung and gave him a quick peck on the lips. (errrrr….. O_O is this considered bestiality?) Nothing happened, Aisha was slapped by a Pikachu tail and knocked to the ground. "Owww." She rubbed her cheeks.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu grabbed pikachung and gave him a kiss. Pikachung was raised into the air, and sparkled with bright lights. Then fell down still a Pikachu. The gang teleported back to the house.

"It seems that Chung's true love is indeed Pikachu." The elderly woman said.

"WHO ASKED YOU OLD LADY!" Aisha shouted and killed the old lady with a plasma cutter.

"_AHAHAHAHAAHAAH! What a twist XD!" _

"SHUDDUP STUPID NARRATOR!"

"_HEY WHAT! RAVEN? WHAT'RE YOU- KYAH! HEY Do- STO- OWWWW- NOT THE FACE! Put that ax- KYAH!" _

Raven kicked the doors open in triumph. "I FOUND THE NARRATOR!" He held me into the air to show everybody with gleaming eyes of triumph. *-*

I quickly jumped away from Raven with my laptop in my hands ran away from the Elgang, typing to you readers. **:D HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!**


	3. Happy Independence Day!

**Me: HOAIDGOSJGINDOSINVOISDNVSIONVIOEJVOISMDOIVNSOI! **

**Aisha: whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened?**

**Me: I wrote so many fanfic chapters and they all somehow got deleted! There were like 10! NOW I RAGE QUIT! PSJDVPOSMDVPOSMDPVOSKVOPMSDOPGJMSOIBNOIRNBOIDNBOID FNBOIDF **

**Raven: Write them again?**

**Me: IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO GET IT RIGHT DX AND I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO BECAUSE I LEFT IT FOR A LONG TIME AND FORGOT TO UPLOAD AND- GYAHHH! *screaming* DX **

**Me: So TwT in order to make up for the fact that god hates me, and to calm down my rage, I wrote this random but funny dream I had. Oweb **

***this was a long time ago I just now uploaded* xD **

**(If you're a boy…. I suggest you prepare yourself for what you're about to read. XDDDDDDDD) **

Elsword laughed, "Aisha, your breasts are so small!"

"Shuddup baka brain!" Aisha sobbed and pointed at Eve, "I don't get why everyone harasses me about breast size when Eve doesn't even have any!"

"But… That's because I'm too cute…" Eve grew white kitty ears that went down.

"Dawwwww Eve!" Her fanboys cried, "we'll always love you DX!" Some fanboys hugged her and got smashed by the nasod king's giant fist.

"AYE! YOU ALL HITTING ON MY WIFE?" He yelled at the shooting stars of fans.

Rena and Raven looked at the interesting scene.

"And I don't get why that veggie head has giant water balloons for a chest!" Aisha pointed angrily.

"HEY! ANIMALS ARE FRIENDS! NOT FOOD!"

Aisha huffed, "I'm going to bed!" She stomped up the stairs and went into her room, slamming the door behind her. She tucked herself under the covers furiously, not caring enough to change into her pajamas.

"Why does everyone care so much?!" She yelled in a whisper to herself. "I mean, all girls can't be perfect! Stupid men!" She closed her eyes and turned off the light, murmuring to herself and slowly drifting into sleep.

"Huh?" Aisha looked around. "Where am I?" She was surrounded by sharp objects. She stood up and exited the strange room.

"Hey! That girl is out of her cell! Get her!"

"Huh?" She looked as two people in armor that were chasing her. Their armor was very revealing. The guards had HUGE BOOBS! Aisha's face grew red with anger. She began to run away from the strangers, "H-hey! W-what do you want with me?!" She ran and ran.

"The Flat chested must remain in their cells till called!" They yelled at her.

"WHO YOU CALLIN FLAT CHESTED?!" Aisha screamed.

She ran and ran until she finally lost the guards. She realized that she was in Velder. Aisha started walking and accidentally bumped into someone and fell down. "Oh s-sorry! Wait…" She looked up, "EVE?"

"Aisha what are you doing here? It's almost time for the invasion!" Eve pulled Aisha up and handed her a sword. "What invasion?"

"The Flat chested versus the Big Breasted of course what else!?" She put a helmet on. "As leader I must lead! Fight woMEN!"

"What…" Aisha looked around confused.

"CHARGE!" Both sides yelled and the war began.

Aisha was wide eyed and confused. She slowly sneaked away from the battle and saw someone up on a building. "RENA?"

She was laughing evilly as she looked down at the raging battle, "YES FIGHT ON FIGHT ON! IN THE END THE BIG BREASTED SHALL PREVAIL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" **(AHAHAHAHAHAHAA XD *laughing so hard while typing atm*) **

Aisha teleported up the building. "Rena! You don't have to do this! Why can't we rule together?"

"Why you say?! Because the flat chested are weak!"

"No! That's not true! I might be flat chested but I'm still strong! And I might be jealous of you breasts but we're still friends!"

Rena paused, "You are right… I am very jealous of how you easily fight in battle without your chest in the way…"

"And I'm jealous of you!"

"Maybe… It doesn't really matter at all… There are ups and downs to every size…"

"Why should cup sizes stop us from being together?" Aisha said.

"You're right."

And thus the flat chested and the big breasted people joined together in peace and harmony knowing that breast size shouldn't get in the way of how they want to live their life :D

"Hey Aisha! Wake up!" Someone was pushing Aisha to get up.

"Rena?"

"Morning sleepy head!" She smiled.

Aisha saw Rena's huge breasts but was surprised she wasn't affected with jealousy. Aisha jumped out of bed and smiled….. Then started running….

"ELSWORD YOU BAKA GET OVER HERE!"

Elsword had a mug of hot chocolate in on hand and a newspaper in his arm. He yawned tiredly and walked to the table with a goofy smile on his face. He screamed as he was tackled by Aisha and started getting bitch slapped to death. "BREAST SIZE SHOULDN'T MATTER!" *slap*

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!" *slap*

"IT'S THE INSIDE THAT COUNTS!" *slap*

Eve walked in and saw the sight, "Ohhh ohhhh oh ohh! Lemme join! Lemme join!"

And Elsword got the crap bitch slapped out of him… HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! THE END :D

**Rena: ….Cheryl… just…. **

**Me: *still laughing after typing this* XD I feel so awkward. Congratz to any boys that read this through all the way XD **

**All the Elgang boys: … uhhhhh **

**Eve and AIsha: *laughing* xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Cheryl's reached the insanity level of randomness. **

**Ara: o.o …**

**Chung: o.o … **

**Me: :'D I don't know why I wrote this… I'm sorry if you feel awkward xD just laugh it off it should work xD**


End file.
